The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to ultrasound imaging systems, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for connecting an ultrasound probe to an ultrasound imaging system.
Ultrasound systems typically include ultrasound scanning devices, such as, ultrasound probes having different transducers that allow for performing various different ultrasound scans (e.g., different imaging of a volume or body). The ultrasound probes are typically connected to an ultrasound system for controlling the operation of the probes. The probes include a scan head having a plurality of transducer elements (e.g., piezoelectric crystals), which may be arranged in an array. The ultrasound system drives the transducer elements within the array during operation, such as, during a scan of a volume or body, which may be controlled based upon the type of scan to be performed. The ultrasound system includes a plurality of channels for communicating with the probe. For example, the channels may transmit pulses for driving the transducer elements and for receiving signals therefrom.
The ultrasound system communicates with and controls the ultrasound probe to control the operation of the transducer elements within the ultrasound probe via a flexible cable. The flexible cable may include, for example, a plurality of (coaxial cables) that couple the transducer elements to the ultrasound system. In operation, the flexible cable experiences different torsional strains that are caused by the operator when moving the ultrasound probe to perform the ultrasound scans. More specifically, the flexible cable may be subjected to flexure-induced stresses that are concentrated at a point where the flexible cable exits the ultrasound probe. As a result, the coaxes may be subjected to stresses that are concentrated at the point where the flexible cable exits the ultrasound probe. The concentrated forces may cause cable fatigue that may result in the breakage of at least some of the coaxes within the flexible cable.
To facilitate reducing theses stresses strain relief devices may be used. However, conventional strain relief devices are typically designed to be utilized with a specific cable. As a result, it may be difficult, for example, for a hospital to maintain and repair a variety of different ultrasound probes.